Now That We're Strange
by Dashed
Summary: Sequal to When We Were Normal. The nightmare of SEARRs is behind them and promises not to come back. All that's left to do is work on their own personal relationships, which shouldn't be hard at all. But promises don't count when you cross your fingers...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime

A/N: It's been kicking around in my head for awhile now and if I'm honest I just wanted an excuse to revisit these characters. If you haven't read When We Were Normal then you won't understand this at all. So I hope you're willing to step back into this world after such a long time away.

Questions, rants and comments PM me or add them in a review and I'll answer. If you just want me to answer a review anyway tell me since I usually don't unless asked. Thanks!

XxXx

The sun was struggling to stay in the grey sky as the wind blew harshly across it. The whole day was still ahead of it but it had at least finished its uphill climb and was descending slowly but gratefully. The villagers where bundled up in their winter clothes as they went about their day. It was the official lunch hour of the island as most shops were shutting and the resident sex god was running hastily down the main street in order to get to the doctors surgery as fast as she could.

Natsuki and Shizuru separated quickly as Midori barreled passed them. Natsuki looked at her watch "I can't believe it's twelve already, we're late meeting the others."

Shizuru shrugged "Haruka didn't come after us so I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Natsuki frowned but had to agree. They made their way back to the gifted house. Outside the long traditional Japanese building Chie was leaning against a pillar. When she saw them approach she sighed gratefully. "Thank god you guys are here. Haruka is moaning about having to skip school, I swear every other girl is glad to have a day off except the teachers pet."

Shizuru and Natsuki grinned at each other as Chie rolled her eyes. They went into the living room and knelt around the long table. They would usually have their meetings in the garden but it was much too cold this time of year.

"We're learning fractions," Haruka complained to Yukino "if I fall behind then Nina will tease me and you said I'm not allowed to hit her."

"No you're not allowed to hit her and I told you already that I'll make sure you catch up after the meeting," Yukino sighed having explained this to Haruka multiple times before.

Haruka having never been to school before had to start at the very beginning. As a result she was in Nina and Erstin class despite being a few years older. Natsuki personally would have been too embarrassed to do what Haruka was doing but Haruka had no concept of shame.

"We tried to talk to Midori but she was counseling all morning and then lunch came around," Natsuki shrugged as the others knew it was impossible to get Midori away from Youko at that hour. Shizuru admired them exceedingly but no matter how much she pouted Natsuki would not follow their example.

"It doesn't matter, Midori won't leave the island anyway," Yukino said "Nick and Vera are safe and settled here."

"And she's a sex god," Shizuru just had to add.

"…And she's a sex god," Yukino nodded begrudgingly. No matter how many times they said that it just sounded wrong on many levels. "Haruka and I are leaving, have you thought it over?" She asked the others.

Shizuru and Natsuki shared a look before nodding. "We talked about it and decided that we would go too. I feel terrible living off the islands kindness especially since we have no skills to pay them back."

"You know that it doesn't bother us," Chie said quickly "most of the islands lives revolve around gifted."

"But they've never had so many mooching off their resources," Natsuki said grimly. "I want to finish school and get a job as a mechanic. There's one car on the island and the jungle is too thick to use it for any length of time."

"Everything is in walking distance," Chie shrugged not seeing the problem.

"I want to go to a city, I love the kindness of the islanders but I miss the crowds," Shizuru said "and I want Natsuki and I to go to school and get real jobs, that don't involve motor oil," Natsuki was much better than a simple mechanic.

Natsuki glowered at her knowing what she was thinking without using her power.

"And what about you Chie?" Yukino asked to get them back on topic.

"I would have said yes a year ago but now I have Aoi. She won't leave so I won't either. Although we'll come and visit you guys so you better have room," Chie said.

"Then it's decided," Yukino said with finality "We're going to Sunrise."

XxXx

"We should leave them here," Natsuki said softly staring at her tea. "The island is simple and Nina is safe here. She and Erstin will take care of each other and the village will help. Plus Midori will look after them. We don't know what we're going into on this new island, Mai tells us how wonderful it is but I'm not that convinced. So many mutants in the one place is a target, one that SEARRs is fully aware off."

"I agree," Shizuru said simply sipping her own tea. She was definitely taking some with her when they left. The mint flavor of the island leaves was addictive.

"Besides Erstin and Nina have friends here. They're doing well in school and Nina's discovered football. Taking them away would be disruptive. I mean the new island may not even have football and Erstin doesn't like me anyway so it's not as if she'll be heartbroken," Natsuki argued.

"Hmm," Shizuru agreed. The island tea was really nice but she was looking forward to Sunrise, Mai had said they had opened up economic routes with outside countries. They should have a wider variety of tea, oh, and biscuits. She hadn't had some good English chocolate in ages.

"Though if we leave Nina alone with Erstin there's no telling what she'll do to her given half the chance. Nina's young and naïve and Erstin could manipulate her. But then Midori's worse than the two of them. She locked Nao and Mai up in SEARRs in skimpy outfits! I know, Mai told me! We don't really know Youko but she's good with her own kids but that's not to say that she'll look out for Nina and Erstin," Natsuki sighed in annoyance as her brow wrinkled with thought.

"…So I'll tell them to pack up their stuff tomorrow," Shizuru said lightly as Natsuki hung her head in defeat. She hoped there would be scones on the new island.

XxXx

_This is a government broadcast. Sunrise, a safe haven for mutants and outcasts everywhere. We aspired to live in peace and safety with the rest of the world. Our human brothers and sisters are getting over their fear of the unknown and together I know we can work for a new, better, world. _

_The day of persecutions is setting and the sun is rising on a better tomorrow._

_Fumi Himeno President._

XxXx

Natsuki fidgeted in her uniform and glanced around nervously at the crowds. Her mental shields were on full so she wasn't getting any annoying headaches. She couldn't make herself calm however as she remember the last school opening ceremony. Shizuru took her hand and she felt better but still kept an eye on the doors.

The large hall was sparsely decorated and packed with chairs. Every chair was filled with students in blue uniforms. Mai sat next to Natsuki with a wide smile on her face. They were all together again or nearly anyway. Schooling on Sunrise was free and the government had an open door policy for all mutants. Things were looking up.

"Hello I'm President Fumi and I'm here to welcome you to the beginning of the school year. Whether this is your first time or not I want you to all feel welcome. You've joined a new up and coming country and the backbone of any country is its students. As the next generation it is up to you to shape the world into a place you, we, can all live in. Whether you do this by entering politics or joining the world of work you will be making a difference." The pink haired woman smiled at the whole room. Beside her sat two young girls, one with purple hair in a wheel chair and the other a striking blonde. A silver haired boy cast a glance at the crowd. He was standing behind the golden haired girl with his arms crossed. There was something smug about him that put Natsuki immediately on edge. The boy scanned the crowd repeatedly and when he got to their row Natsuki shivered as their eyes locked. The boy smiled at her but it wasn't a nice smile, before he moved on.

"I know if we all work together the sun will rise and a new dawn will shine on a bright future," Fumi smiled as the students roared in a thunderous applause. They all wanted to believe in a future they could live freely.

XxXx

"If you drum that slogan anymore people will start eating it," Alyssa said snidely walking beside Mashiro down the corridor.

"They may have to if you annoy anymore diplomats," Mashiro said "we need to be nice to the outside world to keep trade routes open."

"I told you that I don't like China," Alyssa said "the government hasn't even heard of human rights and if that's how they treat their human citizens they'll do worse to us."

"Your principles will not feed the nation," Mashiro snapped "You're going to apologize to the diplomat this afternoon while I oversee the student housing. Damn it Alyssa we've accomplished so much in these last few years. Our dream of equality is almost a reality."

Alyssa snorted then sighed "I'm sorry sister, sometimes it feels like we're dreaming and any moment now we'll wake up to find father standing over us back in our cages."

"We are no one's mutts Alyssa. Not anymore," the two sisters shared a smile.

"I'll go take care of the diplomat, you go find your puppet and write the next announcement," Alyssa said agreeably.

"Don't call Fumi a puppet. You know no one would listen to us looking as young as we are," Mashiro said glad the argument was over.

Alyssa watched her sister disappear from view. When it was safe to do so a soft mocking clapping filled the corridor. "When Sunrise establishes its own Oscars, you are a shoe in," Nagi allowed himself to be seen.

Alyssa dropped the fake smile and glanced sideways at her servant cuttingly. "What did you find?"

"There are a few recruits that look promising," Nagi said "our little force will get a few new members for definite."

"Good," Alyssa said darkly shadow stealing over her fair face.

"Oh," he said gleefully "you'll never guess what I spotted in the crowd. A handler and her Hound."

The weight of a long escaped collar choked Alyssa and her rage transformed her into something dangerous. Nagi smiled widely, that look always meant fun.

XxXx

"Whose stupid idea was this," Erstin grumbled and Shizuru agreed whole heartedly with her. She looked around the small apartment that the school provided. It had a small area that she supposed was the living room and a small kitchenette. There was only one bedroom and with only enough room for two beds. It was a far cry from the gifted house where they each had their own room.

"We have a better view," Natsuki gloated as she looked out the window. "Our room looks out onto the main street not some stinky back alley."

"I don't see why Nina and I can't share a room," Erstin glared at Natsuki.

"You know very well why you can't," said Natsuki but from the prolonged silence after Shizuru assumed that the telepaths where in the middle of a mental argument. They fell into that sometimes without realizing.

Shizuru sighed and went to put her things away. She would of course have preferred to sleep with Natsuki but did see the sense in having their own space. She didn't even mind Erstin as long as the other girl was kept away from Natsuki. She laughed then as she remembered that it could have been worse.

"No! I'm not sharing a room with her!"

Shizuru grinned and went out into the corridor to see the commotion. The arguing had drawn a few of the other students out from their rooms. Nao was barring the door to the apartment that she had already been living in. Since they had come to the island nearly half a year earlier Nao and the others had places to stay and jobs.

"Nao you're going to have to share with one of us," Yukino explained patiently.

"Not her!" Nao pointed and adamant finger at Haruka "she's crazier than Nina!"

"Hey!" Natsuki yelled offended on Nina's behalf.

"Shut it fatty!" Nao snapped.

"We went through this last year, you are not sharing a room with him!" Akane stalked down the hall dragging Kazu with her. Reito followed after her with a slight scowl.

"They won't let you share a room with him," Reito pointed out.

"You tried to jump him in the shower!" Akane glared.

Reito grinned unrepentant "I was doing my part for the environment by conserving water."

Akane came to a stop in front of them. "Who needs a roomy?" she demanded.

"Haruka does!" Nao said quickly.

"No, she's too crazy," Akane dismissed "who else?!"

Yukino grinded her teeth in annoyance. Haruka was not crazy just a little rough around the edges. She was educated in the proper social norms which made her a little intense for most people. She was learning and her reputation for craziness was undeserved. She was just a little too literal sometimes.

Their bickering grew louder and louder until Mai came stalking down the corridor drumming loudly on a pot. "What is wrong with you people?!" She yelled "we're finally back together and alls you're doing is fighting! We should be happy!"

The group look suitably chastised. Nao opened her mouth but closed it quickly as Mai glared at her. "This is what we're going to do. Kazu you're going to room with Takumi, Nao you going with Akane-no arguing! Haruka you're with Arika. It'll keep her away from Takumi at least," Mai grumbled the last part.

The group tried to protest but Mai glared them all down. They nodded and shuffled off to their rooms to unpack. Mai nodded satisfied. They were worse than children sometimes.

XxXx

"Hello and welcome to another year of hell," The teacher stood at the top of the room leaning against the chalk board. She had her arms folded over her white blouse and a black skirt that came to mid calf. With her short blonde hair, sparkling earrings and glaring blue eyes she wasn't anything like Natsuki's gran who was her last teacher. "I'm Ms Omega. I will be attempting to instill in you the basics of mathematics, and due to my cursed life and inability to suck up to faculty members, I might also be your physics teacher."

"Too bad she doesn't teach biology," the boy across from her whispered to his friend.

"I don't know, I could learn a lot about force from her," the dark haired boy grinned back.

Ms Omega slashed the air in front of her with a slender finger before picking up a thick dictionary and placing it in the tear she created. The dictionary slammed down on top of the dark haired boys head and then again on his friends. The thump echoed in the room as the boys cried out in surprise and cradled their injuries. "Sunrise being a relatively new foundation hasn't gotten around to its laws on corporal punishment. I suggest you remember this before opening your mouth in my class." Ms Omega sneered before turning back to the chalk bored.

The rest of the class passed in silence with no one daring to make a sound. Later at lunch Natsuki took her seat next to Shizuru. Shizuru smiled brightly at her and held out her hand "time table," she ordered.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and dug in her bag she handed it over to Shizuru "sandwich," she ordered back. It was a fair trade. Shizuru handed over half her lunch while she compared their time tables with an intensity that bordered on inappropriate. "Does anyone else have Ms Omega?" Natsuki asked.

"I think I have her for science," Mai said trying to keep Mikoto away from her lunch.

"She's crazy," Natsuki said seriously.

"In a good way?" Mai asked glancing away from her sandwich. Mikoto acted quickly and stole it. Mai growled in frustration but stole Nao's sandwich mid bite.

"Oi!" Nao protested but Mai just stared at her and she grumbled giving up the fight. Natsuki smirked at her and she mouthed 'bite me!'

"In a Haruka scary way before we escaped," Natsuki still smirking answered Mai's question.

"Where are they by the way?" Mai frowned and glanced around the dining hall "you don't think they got lost do you?"

"Nina, Erstin and Haruka where in my class before lunch," Mikoto said "Erstin dragged Nina off somewhere dark and Haruka got kept behind by the teacher."

"What did she do?" Yukino asked anxiously. Mikoto shrugged.

"I bet she hit someone," Natsuki guessed in a low tone turning to Nao.

"No deal," Nao whispered "I saw her teacher, I would hit him, in fact I've had to stop Mai from doing that."

"Why?" Natsuki asked intrigued.

"He's a little perverted," Nao said "if it wasn't for how short staffed the school is then I reckon he would be kicked out but…" Nao shrugged. There weren't many teachers willing to teach in a mutant school.

"He tried to give Mikoto cat ears!" Mai growled infuriated as she overheard the conversation.

"How cute!" Shizuru said then eyed Natsuki. Seeing the look the other girl scooted her chair away and shook her head furiously.

"It is not cute!" Mai snapped. No one argued.

XxXx

"You can't be a bum," Nao said as they walked down the corridor "You need a job and that's where we're going."

"Where do you work?" Natsuki asked. Her irration was mounting just being close to Nao.

"In a restaurant that has only discover music from the nineties downwards," Nao complained "every day I have to sit through the golden oldies crap." Natsuki laughed.

"You ask!"

"No! You!"

Two boys shoved each other and argued in loud whispers as they walked down the hall. When they drew closer the boys froze ridgitly embarrassed. The blonde boy recovered quicker than his friend and handed them a flyer smiling grimly with the effort to appear charming. "There's a welcome back party on floor ten. It's going to be cool you should come."

"Thanks," Natsuki said taking the flyer and moving to walk passed.

"She's so hot," the brunette boy sighed and she turned to look at him sharply. He jumped and quickly turned away before nearly running down the corridor.

"I bet if you peep into his head now you'll get a real show," Nao grinned at Natsuki's disgust.

"Keep that up and I'll tell Shizure that you're encouraging me to cheat on her," Natsuki grinned this time as Nao paled.

XxXx

"We seem to have a very interesting group this year," Nagi smiled as he climbed in the window of Alyssa's office. His wide smile contained a cold glee as Alyssa stopped writing and looked up sharply. He strolled over to the desk that dwarfed the blonde and perched on the edge of the table.

"I told you to look into handler and hound," Alyssa said coldly.

"I did and that's how I learned that their friends are just as interesting," Nagi said happily.

"Get to the point," Alyssa said putting down her pen "are they spies for SEARRs?"

"Actually, they're reneged. It's a touching love story," Nagi placed his hand over his heart and mock swooned "a handler falls in love with her Hound but fate are against them! With the help of an unruly group of mutants they escape and create a wide fracture in SEARRs Japan. Touching."

"Nagi," Alyssa glared.

"Fine, fine," he dropped the drama airily "most are powerful but only two have the physiological profile equipped to be an Angel."

"Go ahead with recruitment," Alyssa said "if the success rate is acceptable."

"And the Hound and handler?" Nagi said nearly vibrating with excitement at the possibilities.

"Forget them," she took a deep breath to submerge the rage. Mashiro needed her to put the nation before old vendettas. Nagi wilted but his sharp beady eyes blaze anew as he lightly pushed himself away from the desk. He nodded and went to walk out but called out over his shoulder "oh," Nagi made sure to stare deeply into Alyssa's eyes as he told her the best part. His keen gaze was the only betrayer of his keen desire. "The handler? She's Yukino Smith, President Smiths daughter. I trust you remember the man that made you a mutt?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter with Shizuru's name. Hazards of writing a naruto fanfic at the same time as this. Don't give me that look, Naruto is a great anime! Or was!

XxXx

Midori pulled her trousers up hurriedly as the door to the doctor's surgery thumped with annoyance. The banging had woken them both up but they were used to the confused rushing into clothes by now. They had kids that liked to climb into bed with them at night so there was always a mad dash so as not to scar the little buggers. Would serve them right though.

"God dammit I've been waiting for half an hour already!" the wizened cranky voice of the oldest man in the village shrieked through to them.

"Oh, shut up you old buzzard!" Midori's retort was muffled as she became trapped in her tops. Instead of putting her vest t-shirt and jumper on individually she thought she would save time by pulling them on at once. She flailed about in her cotton prison until Youko's soft hands tugged down roughly and her head popped out abruptly. She grinned at her wife as the other woman shook her head and put on her bra. "You better go, you're already late for your afternoon session."

"I'll just tell the couple that it was an exercise to see how they get along while waiting together," Midori grinned as she liberated her arms and looked around for her trousers. "Have you seen my underwear?"

"I'm wearing them," Youko said without shame as she re-buttoned her own long sleeved shirt.

"Give them back then," Midori said holding out her hand.

"No," Youko replied pushing Midori's hand away "you can't expect me to work in a skirt without my underwear," she kissed Midori then drew back with a frown "you have to fix your breath."

"It's your taste," Midori replied defensively.

"Exactly," Youko rolled her eyes "this is the reason we had the no mouths during lunch hour rule."

"You were the one wearing a skirt without underwear!" Midori said helplessly. What did Youko expect her to do when she found that out?! "It's winter! That was a blatant neon sign!"

Youko coughed and moved quickly on to hide her blush "remember to pick the kids up today."

Midori let her change the subject but didn't bother to hide her smug look. She knew she was right. Youko just glared at her and shoved her jeans into her hands. "Remember to brush your teeth," she ordered before exiting the room.

XxXx

The last thing Reito wanted to do was go to a party run by school children. As a Pet he had escorted many women to fancy parties and get togethers all of which had been a decidedly higher class than a floor crammed with students, food and beer.

"C'mon! Reito tell me if this shirt send the right message!" Kazu said as he sorted through the huge pile of clothes on his bed. Reito sat on Takumi's bed dressed in a black shirt and pair of faded jeans. Unfortunately he didn't have the funds to represent his more sophisticated style but he made due. Kazu however had reconciled with his parents and they sent him an allowance. As soon as Sunrise allowed them visa they would move to be closer to their son. Reito was genuinely happy for Kazu. Akane wasn't so lucky.

"What message are you trying to send?" Reito raised his eyebrow in amusement as Kazu held up a sports top to a team he didn't support.

"That I'm cool and should be in the gang," Kazu said turning and trying to flex muscles he didn't have. Reito suppressed a laugh but found the whole thing endearing.

"Akane and I have already accepted you into the gang," Reito smiled.

"Oh it's not you I'm trying to impress," Kazu scoffed and Reito blinked surprised "it's the Kendo club or the foot ball club. Those guys are cool and I want to be friends with them."

"You can't play either sport," Reito guessed knowing Kazu's aversion to exercise.

"That doesn't matter," Kazu scoffed "you're gay, you're supposed to be good at clothes and stuff so help me out."

Reito's eyes narrowed at Kazu's attitude. He stood up and approached the other boy. Kazu didn't notice until he was dragged into Reito's embrace. He frowned and tried to push the other boy away but Reito had the muscles that Kazu lacked. He was sculpted to be the perfect Pet a regime he kept up even after leaving SEARRs. "Gay? And what does that make you?"

"This isn't-stop it," Kazu frowned twisting away.

Reito stared at him intently before he released him "you're going to have to answer our questions eventually. Both Akane and I are getting tired of this." He left the door slamming behind him.

XxXx

A mutant party was just like every other party except powers where used for practical jokes instead of the usual methods. But as a traditional party token that was universal a couple had camped out in the bathroom commandeering it. Nao was considering just breaking the damn door down but decided against it afraid of what she would find on the other side. She had enough scarring images for her young life.

She moved out of the first apartment to another and used that bathroom. All around her drunken teenagers where desperately trying to dance, walk and party. She had spent most of the night dancing with Natsuki who was surprisingly good. Oddly Shizuru was rhythmically challenged. She made the excuses that she had never been clubbing before and had only learned to dance formally. Nao just thought she was stuck up.

"Bit blind aren't we?" Nao drew up as a boy about Mikoto's age stepped in front of her "you where just going to run on into me."

"Shouldn't you be in bed twerp?!" Nao growled.

The sliver haired boy smiled widely "now now," he flicked his eyebrows up with amusement "Nao, that's no way to treat an important government official."

"Scram kid," Nao rolled her eyes and went to move passed the boy. She walked into the apartment where she had last seen Mai and found that a gangly boy was looming over her. Mai was laughing at something the boy said and the paper cup in her hand wavered dangerously. Nao's eyes narrowed as a warm form slid up beside her "that's Mai? Hm, you're hitting way above your weight class NaoNao."

"Buzz off," Nao growled then stopped and eyed the boy wearily as she realized he shouldn't know their names.

Nagi smiled as he watched Nao become wary of him. His eyes flickered back towards Mai "they're a much better picture don't you think? A lot healthier. Normal..."

"Who the hell are you?!" Nao said stepping back to get room in case she needed it.

Nagi smirked "I'm the only friend someone like you deserves. I'll be touch, why don't you go enjoy your ill gotten gain a little longer?"

Nao reached for the boy violently but he just seemed to fade away. She stalked over to Mai and grabbed her hand "I need to talk to you now."

Mai resisted the yanking hand "what's up?"

Nao gave a scathing glance at the boy and Mai seeing the look got the wrong idea "Nao this is Tate, he's in a few of my classes. He's pretty funny." Tate drew his gangly frame up at the compliment.

"That's great," Nao snapped "I need to talk to you in private."

"No, I'm having fun here," Mai took her hand back "what's wrong with you?" Mai asked not liking the jealous attitude of Nao.

"Me? Nothing, I'm fine," Nao said glaring a little longer before going away.

XxXx

Yukino had never really been one for parties. In fact she hated them. SEARRs parties where always about schemes and her father's parties where about power shows. The few times that Choko had dragged her out to party with those of her own age it was all about sex. Yukino no longer needed the first two skills in her new life and the third option while she was eager to try out her girlfriend was less than accommodating. "So you're not coming to the party?" She asked.

"No, it's a school night," Haruka frowned at her watch as she stood in the doorway of her room with her pajamas on. "You shouldn't go either."

"Well can I come in?" Yukino asked hopefully.

"No," Haruka said shortly.

"Why?" Yukino tried her best not to sound like she was whining.

"You want to engage in pre marital activities, I can smell you, you've been thinking about it for most of the day judging by how strong your scent is," Haruka said and Yukino blushed mortified. She never thought Haruka's enhanced senses would be used in that way, well, she had but she didn't think they would be used to her disadvantage.

"I'll just go then," Yukino turned stiffly still reeling from embarrassment.

Haruka cleared her throat and Yukino turned numbly. "You've not wished me a goodnight," Haruka said sternly.

"Oh, er, goodnight," Yukino said and went to turn again before Haruka turned her back with slightly more force than she intended "huh?"

"We can still share goodnight kisses," Haruka said softly leaning down.

"Oh," Yukino murmured pleased.

"Goodnight Yukino," Haruka shoved Yukino out the door and slammed it shut. Yukino staggered a few steps before turning and making her own way down the corridor. She didn't see the point of going to the party without Haruka so she thought she might just get an early night. The black hood that fell over her head stopped those plans.

XxXx

"You can't dance," Natsuki said smugly standing in front of Shizuru who was sitting in an armchair. Shizuru rolled her eyes and allowed Natsuki to gloat. "I can dance, you can't."

Shizuru pushed herself up from her chair regally and took Natsuki in her arms "do you have your empathy blocked?" Natsuki nodded dry mouthed Shizuru smiled a small sharp smile as she ordered "turn it off for a sec."

Natsuki's eyes became unfocused as she turned inwards. She rocked a bit on the spot and looked dazed before nodding. Shizuru slowly slid her hand into Natsuki's and pulled their bodies together. Her empathy was directed like lightning to a steel rod and she focused on Shizuru's emotions. She flushed as Shizuru stared intently at her before slipping out of her grasp.

"And that's how I dance," Shizuru said smoothly making her exit. Natsuki ran to catch up with her.

XxXx

"Why do we have to sit here?" Erstin said folding her arms and glaring at Takumi sensing he was the weakest link.

"You don't want to be in your room on your own do you?" Takumi smiled but it wavered under Erstins level gaze. He coughed and looked down at his cards "got any twos?"

"Go fish," Mikoto chirped sitting beside Nina . They had decided to team up and pool their cards together. Takumi had tried to tell them that that was cheating but Mikoto like usual wouldn't listen. "Got any nines?"

"No," Erstin said even though she had two in her hand. She resented Mikoto for teaming up with Nina first. Actually she was just annoyed that she had to stay here in Mai's brother's room at all. "You could have just left Nina and me alone."

Takumi just offered her a smile "this way we get to know each other," and besides Natsuki had ordered him not to leave Nina alone with the blonde or else she would inflict painful images of Nao and his sister together. He shuddered at the thought.

Erstin turned away because getting to know the other boy better wasn't on her list of things she would like to be doing. It was the first time Natsuki had left them alone for any amount of time and she was stuck playing inane card games. The doorbell rang and Takumi laid down his cards in order to answer it. Immediately Mikoto and Nina set upon the cards like lioness in the wild. "Do we need a six?" Nina asked urgently.

"Take it anyway!" Mikoto order in a frenzy stuffing cards down her socks.

"Akira!" Takumi's voice called happily.

"So your sister is away at that party and I didn't want you to be all alo-," the girl that was talking stopped suddenly and the happy light went out of her eyes as she saw the living room filled with them. Erstin scanned the surface thoughts of the girl and smiled at the intentions that where at the forefront of her mind. It would seem she had an ally at last.

XxXx

Yukino tried to fight but was paralyzed. Since she hadn't felt the needle she could only assume that it was a mutant power. She was carried over someone's shoulder so that all the blood raced to her head. The person carrying her wasn't going out of their way to take the gentle route to where they were headed as she was bounced up and down roughly. She heard the sound of a door opening and was thrown onto a wooden seat. The door slammed shut again before the hood was yanked off. She recoiled at the sudden light and shook her head.

"Yukino Smith, you have a lot of nerve showing up on my island."

Yukino paled as President Fumi retook her seat. She glared coldly at her over steepled fingers She flicked her glance behind her and Yukino felt her hair yanked back roughly so that her throat was exposed. She looked at the burly guard who looked livid, around his neck was the old burn of a shock collar. She realized that she was looking at a former Hound.

"For all that you and your father have done the Nuremberg trials wouldn't have been good enough for monsters like you," Fumi stated coldly. Yukino opened her mouth to protest but realized that she couldn't. While her father might have been a bastard she wasn't guiltless. She had captured and tamed, no broken, a lot of mutants in her time at SEARRs. She wouldn't have thought there was anything wrong with that if Haruka wasn't in her life. She looked away from the guards furious eyes with shame. "Do you think you deserve to live here? Do you think that with all that you've done you can live, work, learn on an island created by those you've destroyed?" The guards grip on her hair increased and his hand wrapped around her throat. The power contained within it scared her. "It wasn't a rhetorical question! Answer me! Do you deserve anything?!"

"…No," Yukino admitted softly. She wanted to say she was sorry. That she was sorry for so many things but she knew that the President wouldn't want to hear such feeble words.

"No, no you don't," Fumi nodded and breathed levelly through her nose with pinched lips. "But we're not the monsters you are. I'm going to let you stay on this island, I'm going to let you learn and I'm even going to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Yukino looked up wearily. Fumi felt satisfaction at the trepidation on the other girls face.

"It would be stupid for me to squander a resource such as yourself and your Hound," Fumi said bitterly feeling the course coat of filth at the words. She sounded just like Smith "I want everything you know about SEARRs worldwide. That's just a start. I know that you aren't a spy, that you are alone with no agency to turn too. I'm not the only person to hate your father. Anyone in SEARRs would love to settle a score with your life. This island is all you have. After you've given me everything you know about SEARRs and trust me I'll know if you hold back, you're going to help me on a special project along with your Hound."

"I won't let you hurt Haruka," Yukino said firmly. "She doesn't deserve to be punished for my actions."

"And yet she will," Fumi said just as firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

When Shizuru woke up that morning she knew something was different. It wasn't just because she had finally got Natsuki shirtless the night before but there was something different, she just couldn't say why. Natsuki must have been a little rough because she ached in odd places. She cradled her tender ribs with a smile as she got dressed for school. Erstin was already up and eating breakfast. When she had brought the other girl home she had went straight to bed and Shizuru in her elation didn't pay much attention to her. Now that she wasn't preoccupied she saw the bright bruise at the corner of the blonde girls eye. "What happened?" She asked wondering if she needed to be concerned.

"Stupid ninja woman hit me for calling Takumi a wimp," Erstin muttered finishing her cereal. She shifted so that her shiner wasn't as obvious.

"That's all?" Shizuru frowned highly doubting Takumi's girlfriend would hit her for that.

"Yes," Erstin growled and it was obvious she wouldn't talk any more about the subject.

"Okay," Shizuru shrugged and ate her own cereal in silence. "You ready?"

Erstin just stormed off to get her backpack. Shizuru sighed, she remembered a time when the blonde was extremely shy. Damn hormones. They met up with the others just outside the dorm building. Natsuki was loudly arguing with a newspaper seller while Mai and Nao where puzzling out a sign near the bus stop. Nina was sitting with Mikoto and playing hand games. All around them people where either arguing or confused. Shizuru decided to approach Mai and Nao first. "What's going on?"

"We were going to go into town after school but Mai said the bus was a 1 while I told her it was a 4 but when we went to check it out on the timetable, well," Nao waved at the time table that was in English. Shizuru raised her eyebrow not seeing why they would be so confused.

"I can read it to you if you like?" She offered thinking the translation was the problem.

"No, we took enough English to manage to read a bus time table, it's just that it was in Japanese yesterday," Mai said frowning.

"Maybe they changed it," Shizuru shrugged "there are probably more English speakers on the island…"

Mai and Nao looked at each other in confusion. "Have you met any?" Mai asked and Shizuru frowned. She hadn't actually, everyone she had talked to spoke her language fluently which was odd.

"I thought we were just in the Japanese part of the city," she shrugged.

"The island isn't big enough to have divided into ethnic groups yet," Nao said then looked at the posters around the wall "isn't that Spanish?" She waved to a bright yellow poster for a band. "And look, that poster beside the window that's French, they were in Japanese yesterday. I remember looking at that one and checking the price of tickets."

"Are you sure?" Mai asked.

"Positive," Nao nodded "it was that acoustic rock crap that you like so I thought you might want to go."

"Aw," Mai hugged her and Nao rolled her eyes "see I like it better when you're sweet instead of jealous."

Nao pushed Mai away at arms length and glared "jealous? When was I jealous? I certainly wasn't jealous when you where talking to that gangly idiot."

Shizuru sense a brewing argument and quietly slipped away. Natsuki was standing with her arms folded and a grumpy expression on her face. Shizuru felt herself smiling at the sight involuntary. "Stupid newspaper guy," she muttered "wouldn't give me a Japanese paper. He said he doesn't sell them or speak it but we were talking about motorcycles yesterday and he fully understood me then."

"Really?" Shizuru said and her mind turned with possibilities.

There was an elated yell and they both turned to find a dyed blonde running towards them with a smile on her face. Shizuru only just managed to stay on her feet as the blonde leaped into her arms and started to babble excitedly and kiss her face while laughing.

"Do you know her?" Natsuki glared.

"No," Shizuru said quickly pushing the girl away. The girl continued on and poked Shizuru in her ribs and laughed again when she winced. She clapped her on the back all the while babbling in a language Shizuru couldn't understand. "I don't understand you," she said.

The girl frowned and drew back a little. She then smiled and seemed to think Shizuru was only joking. Shizuru shook her head and pulled her over to a poster with Japanese writing on it. She tapped the poster and then herself. The other girl nodded and seemed to understand. She frowned then pronounced slowly "see, you, later," in English before disappearing.

"Why does that girl seem to think that you took her to a strip club and bought her a lap dance?" Yukino raised her eyebrow as Shizuru turned to face her.

"You could understand her?" Shizuru asked.

"She was speaking Dutch," Yukino shrugged "I'm fluent in multiple languages and I can say 'hound' in every possible way including Latin. My father was big on learning languages and I had to travel a lot for SEARRs."

"Oh," Shizuru said slightly impressed. She could only speak three languages. She went to turn away when Yukino stopped her.

"So why does that girl think that you're a pimp?" Yukino asked again with a smile.

"I have no idea," Shizuru shrugged genuinely confused.

"Maybe Natsuki does," Yukino smiled tilting her head to the side. She enjoyed the Shizuru's reaction of mild panic.

Shizuru sighed heavily and said mildly "we're going to go back to hating each other again, aren't we?"

"Did we ever really stop?" Yukino asked honestly. Shizuru nodded conceding the point.

XxXx

"We need a way to promote tourism," Mashiro said as she stared down the long table at her most trusted advisers. To her left sat Fumi and to her right her sister. Fumi was diligently taking notes while Alyssa was playing mind games with the telepath in the corner. Mashiro tried her best to ignore her sisters little jerks and motions that implied her attention was held elsewhere. She knew Alyssa loved Sunrise and on matters of foreign policy, human rights and military defense she was keenly focused but economic and internal government tended to bore her. "That's why I've decided to commission a series of advertising campaigns. We'll have various crews taping the natural wonders of the country and cities over the coming months in order to release to the rest of the world. We've already successfully released a brochure about the school willing to take mutant students at low cost."

That jarred Alyssa from her dreamscape and with some effort she tugged herself away from the telepathic game of chess she was in "we're letting normals come here?!"

"They're people too," Mashiro gaze a long suffering sigh "need I remind you that we have political, social and economic ties with countries that's majorities are 'normal'."

"How are they going to get here?" Alyssa demanded "the island is hidden."

"That's another thing that is on the agenda," Mashiro glared "do you ever read them? I send one to you every day before meetings and I swear you use them as decorations!"

"I use them as airplanes to distract me from the crazy ideas you come up with!" Alyssa shot back "we are not taking this land public so it can become a giant target for any country with nuclear weapons and a grudge against mutants!"

"We're a democracy it'll be put to the vote," Marshiro said with finality knowing full well Alyssa would not let it go. When she seemed like she was about to push the subject further Mashiro shot her a look that only those with older siblings could give and only those with younger siblings could understand; _We'll talk about this later, when we're alone, and if you try to push it now I'll sit on you._

"Speaking off normals," Fumi rescued the room from the sibling fight "it seems that the terrorist group known as 'The Carnival' has been attacking more non-powered people."

Mashiro felt a headache coming on "have the media got a hold of this yet?"

"No, the telepaths are on it but in the interest of free speech we're going to have to do something," Fumi said.

"I can look into," Alyssa volunteered sweetly. _You moved my knight_ she accused the telepath as she surveyed the chess board_. It was on G9 about to take your bishop._

_Did not_ the telepath denied.

Mashiro didn't even consider it before refusing. Her sisters prejudice would not allow her to remain unbiased. "Have the police double patrols and create a real presence on the street so the people feel safe."

"We don't have the money for the over time," Fumi grimaced as Mashiro hung her head. Everything came back to money. "We really need tourists and to get exporting," she sighed.

"On the bright side at least the farming and agriculture are on the raise," Fumi forced a smile "we won't have to pay over the barrel for necessities." Mashiro swirled her finger in a tired display of victory.

The telepath that had been playing with Alyssa suddenly stood up just as the blonde moved into check. She glared at the interruption to her victory. "Excuse me Madame President," he said urgently. Both Fumi and Mashiro turned to look at him before sharing a wry grin with each other.

"I think he means you," Fumi said sitting back and relinquishing control. Mashiro smiled.

"I've just received a message from the communications tower. Edith is sick and can't come to work today," the telepath reported.

Mashiro knew today was just not a good day to get out of bed. She should have just listened to her instinct. "How long has her power been inactive?"

"The report doesn't say mam, but it's not working right now," the telepath answered.

Edith had a job that made running the country much easier. Her mutant power was being able to understand all languages and allow those in her vicinity to do the same. When she was paired up with Tom a mutant who's power was to amplify other mutant powers this allowed the whole country to speak with one voice. Just imagining the commotion that would be taking place on the streets right now was adding to her already throbbing headache. "Send out the message to explain what's going on in all languages," her mind worked in containing the annoyance "schools should probably close for the day but workplaces should be able to function as normal. It will be down to the companies discretion whether or not they can work around the communication barrier. Fumi I'll have to do a press release for this afternoons news. Anything else?" She looked at her trusted aides.

"Oh, we could turn this into a PR spin," an enthusiastic suit said gleefully "Sunrise needs its own national holiday and this could be it. We can show how alone and unorganised we all were before coming here and being united! It'll be a wonderful show of unity."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Mashiro said thoughtfully.

"We wouldn't be able to organise fireworks or entertainment on such short notice," Fumi argued.

"We need a way to calm the masses since they'll be panicking and we don't even have work to occupy them," Mashiro countered.

"I have dancers on retainer and I'm owed a few favours by mutants how's power could be seen as light show like," the PR said happily.

"Do it," Mashiro said decisively. "And free up some room in the budget, we're definitely going to need extra patrols of police tonight."

"And while you're at it, try to get some blood out of a stone," Alyssa said sweetly. Mashiro hadn't hit her sister in years but she was seriously considering it. Alyssa glared at her as she read her mind but ignored her as she used her queen to knock down the king. Victory.

XxXx

"I suppose that makes sense," Nao allowed as she heard the explanation over the radio. She stood in her waitress uniform "I mean our manager certainly doesn't look Japanese to be speaking it so fluently when he's yelling at us."

"He wouldn't yell if you didn't loiter," Mai said as she passed Nao with a tray of drinks. Just because they took the day off school didn't mean that they could take the evening off work. Their menus had pictures so all the hungry patrons had to do was point. It was fairly simple.

"Chatting with the customers is good business," Nao defended herself absently. Their manager was shouting something at them in Swahili and she just waved. The oddly furry mutant gave up and just grumbled to himself as he worked the till.

"You can hardly chat to them today," Mai rolled her eyes. She hadn't heard anyone else speak Japanese which was the only language she and Nao knew.

"Flirting is universal," Nao tossed back and Mai stopped picking up glasses to turn and glare at her "flirting?" She said dangerously.

"You're not the only one that can do it," Nao shot back.

"Oh get over it already! I wasn't flirting, I have a friend that's male and isn't Kazu or Reito!" Mai huffed slamming her tray down on the counter and rattling the glasses. "It's not a crime!"

Nao picked up the empty glasses and smiled intently at the passing boys that were on their way to the till. Seeing the attention they jostled each other and teased in a different language. Mai fumed at the display "you want to play like that?" She didn't wait for a response before she unbuttoned her shirt and went to take more orders.

Nao became alarmed at her actions and growled as she saw the increased attention her girlfriend was getting.

"There's going to be trouble," Kazu said watching from the large kitchen window.

"At least you have a counter for protection," Akane frowned "need any help in there?"

XxXx

Nina didn't really understand much language. Or she hadn't before Erstin. She had understood feelings and intentions long before words and pictures ever entered her mind. She understood that the man that would peek into her dark room was interested in her and intended to keep her alive. Just like she knew that when the door opened and other men, with smelly uniforms and heavy boots entered and beat her, they intended to do her harm. She could read instinct a lot better than squiggles on a page. So didn't really mind when no one could understand her at school. It was just like when she had first got out of the dark room.

Erstin on the other hand really hated it. Nina could see the flushed and angry hues of her skin as she tried to find Natsuki. School was over and while they had had a fun day running around the grounds it was time to go home and eat something.

Nina thought Erstin was being really silly as she mimed trying to find somebody to a grown up. All she really had to do was go in their mind and talk to them like that. It was what she had done with her when they first met. Alone and in the dark she may have been able to sense that Erstin didn't mean her any harm but she had no idea that she wanted other things like hugs and feelings.

Nina looked around for Mikoto. Mikoto understood her a lot better than most people and if she didn't it usually didn't matter they found a way around the issue. Like her, part of Mikoto didn't communicate with words. It understood feelings and intentions. She liked when Mikoto listened to that side of her, things where much simpler when you said them with actions instead of words.

Eventually she grew bored and trailed Erstin away from the confused teacher. Erstin tried to protest and storm away but Nina didn't let her. "Nina I'm trying to find Natsuki so we can get out of here!" Erstin protested verbally and Nina rolled her eyes at the words. She pushed Erstin down the steps and out to the well kept lawn of the school. She sat Erstin down and tapped her head.

Erstin rolled her eyes "I can't scan so many people I've already thought of that."

"Natsuki can't scan me but we talk," Nina said.

"Yes but you're like a whirl wind, she just throws a thought out there and you pick it-oh" Erstin's eyes widened "I've never tried doing that with her before," she closed her eyes and Nina contented herself with lying on the grass. The great thing about Mikoto was that she could appreciate grass. She never took it for granted the way other people did. She had been locked in the dark just like Nina and so they discovered things together that they wouldn't have found in the shadows.

The smell, the feel, the bright colours after so many years of darkness never stopped amazing Nina. The grass of this place was different from the island before. The island grass was light and nearly yellow some days while this lawn was a deep green like Natsuki's eyes and nearly as pretty as Erstin. She loved the grass.

"I can't believe that worked," she looked up to find Natsuki standing over them. Shizuru, Natsuki's Erstin standing at her side. Natsuki was talking to Erstin. "How far do you think we can do that?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't think it would work at all, maybe we could test it out, I've been thinking about how to build bridges into minds…" Erstin continued to talk but Nina tuned out the sounds because she was pretty to look at but not always interested in the same things as her. She noticed that Shizuru was doing the same thing with Natuski, looking at her talk rather than listening.

Shizuru caught her looking and smiled. She ruffled her hair and went back to watching Natsuki. She and Natsuki's Erstin had some things in common too, but she was glad that she couldn't sense the same dark room, although just like Mikoto Natsuki's Erstin was split two and wasn't without her won shadows.

XxXx

The storm sent torrential rain slashing down on the village. Large nearly white sheets of water thundered down on the roves and beat against the window as lightning flared and thunder boomed throughout the island. Midori pulled her coat tighter as the wind struggled to drag it from her. She cursed as the shudder she was fixing over the children's room fell down against her. Eventually she got the damn thing on and hurried back inside. "Hoo!" she cried shaking the water off herself as she closed the door and left her soaking coat in the hall.

"Shoes!" Youko yelled as Midori went to walk inside with the sodden muddy trainers.

Midori rolled her eyes feeling the extra weight of the water slowing her down and making her annoyance work harder to be aroused. "Not a 'thank you' or 'heres a fresh pair of clothes'" she grumbled taking of her shoes socks and then shrugging and stripping down further.

"Midori!" Youko yelled annoyed as she covered the children's eyes.

"Tough," Midori replied but was guilted into keeping her underwear on as she gathered the soaking mess. She crossed into the bedroom followed by Youko's glower. She stopped off at the bathroom to dump the wet clothes in the bath before drying off and changing into her pyjamas. She then took her seat on Vera's side on the couch. Youko was forced to sit in the middle because both the little brats wanted to sit beside her. "What are we watching?"

"Batman and Robin," Youko said as she pressed play. Midori smiled brightly and wiggled to get comfortable. "Vera likes Poisen Ivy."

"Me too," Midori agreed with a salacious grin. Youko stared at her archly and she moved closer to Vera for protection.

"And they then talked out their differences and became the best of friends," Youko said as she got up and turned off the tv before the final fight scene.

Midori looked up in protest but Youko was ushering the kids into bed. She grumbled and followed. The shutter in the kids room helped to block out the sounds of thunder and the flashing lightening. She scooped up Nick and held him at arms length "did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes," he lied with chocolate breath.

"Hmph," Midori tossed him over her shoulder and took Vera's hand to bring them into the bathroom. She sat Vera on the sink edge as she put tooth paste on the brushes. She handed the pink brush over her shoulder to Nick who giggled as he tried to brush his teeth as he dangled from her shoulder. She grinned around her own superman toothbrush at Vera who was slowing brushing with great dignity. She let the toothpaste foam out of her mouth and started to bark as she wiggled closer to the little blonde. Vera giggled and pushed her face away smearing her toothpaste all over Midori's cheek. Midori grinned and turned so that Nick could spit into the bowl.

"You're worse than the children," Youko rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her fond smile. Midori picked Vera up with a wink and then threw the blonde into her bed as Nick crawled down her back and into his own.

"Goodnight," Youko said lovingly leaning over to kiss each child "sweet dreams."

"Night kiddies!" Midori waved then dropped her voice so Youko didn't hear "remember our deal?"

"You got us ice cream so we're not allowed to get into bed with you and mum," Nick whispered conspirator like.

"That's the one," Midori nodded and ruffled his hair as she rejoined Youko.

"Now remember if the storm scares you, you guys can sleep with us," Youko reassured them as she was about to close the door.

Midori was shaking her head furiously at that then stopped as Youko turned. "So why didn't we get to see batman beating up Mr Freeze and Poison Ivy?"

"I didn't want Vera to see Poison Ivy get beat up since she's the only role model with vines that she has," Youko said as she walked into the living room.

"I hardly think Poison Ivy is the best role model for her," Midori pointed out.

"Yeah well Batgirl doesn't use vines or a bra so she's out," Youko rolled her eyes. "Except for when Cassandra Cain took over."

Midori smiled at the horrified look on Youko's face as she realised all her years of bullying had finally paid off, Youko now knew about her second-no third, she had to include the kids now, love of all, comics and manga. "I love you," she said dreamily.

Later Midori was woken up by a constant tug at the collar of her nightdress. She opened a bleary eye to see Nick standing in his pyjamas holding hands with Vera who was slightly behind him. "Little brats," she muttered unsurprised "I thought we had a deal," she grumbled moving over and holding the blanket up to let them in.

"What's wrong honey? Did the storm waken you?" Youko asked sleepily as she turned towards them.

"It wasn't the storm. It was the baby on the front step," Nick said.

XxXx


End file.
